Letters to my Sister
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Letters through the years between Jill and Kris. These will be shorts as they are letters, and sometimes visits between the two sisters about thier lives before joining Charlies Team and cases they have had over the years being Angels.
1. The Academy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

This was a little idea that came to me after Farrah Fawcett passed away in June of this year and I stared watching old DVD's. Jill and Kris were always my fav Angels. I think it was the sisterly bond between them. Sisters I wanted when I was growing up watching the show. I was 8 when it first aired.

Most of these will be short for as the title says it's letters between the two sisters. Though I may toss in the odd phone call instead for fun. Says it s work in progress.

Enjoy.

Kris,

Hey there lil Sis. Sorry I haven't written in awhile but with everything here at the Academy I haven't really had a chance to, I've been so busy training.

I have discovered muscles I never even knew I had. You should have seen Bri the other night. she was cursing someone fierce and I think it was our drill Sargent.

I can't wait for you to come up here and meet Kelly and Sabrina. It seems like from day one we all hit it off as friends. I hope we get the chance to stay working together, or at least be assigned to the same precinct, though I know we will always be friends no matter where we get posted.

I do have to tell you my training officer is hard core. I can't remember the last time I spent so much time learning to drive, I think maybe it was with Dad when I turned 16. But this guy is ten times worse if you can imagine that.

I remember Dad teaching me how to drive. We went down to the new cul-de-sac at the end of Rockland where he had me drive back and forth in that small space in his old beat up truck. You probably remember yourself going back and forth back and forth until we changed gears without stalling or jerking that beat up thing.

My friend Kelly is an ace on the range. She told Bri and I that her daddy taught her how to shot on the farm in Texas. But it was weird, she kinda said it with a far away look. I just get the feeling that Kelly is hiding something from us but so far I can't figure out what it is.

Don't you worry either I've put in for a weekend pass to come to your graduation. Wow, I still can't believe my baby sister is graduating from High school. Where did the time fly you? I've already set the money aside for you to go to University. I've talked briefly to Mum and she was glad I was able to help you out. I guess everything with Dad is taking a toll on both of you. I wish I could be there for your both. But he's strong, they both are.

I have to end this one short Kris or I won't make the post. See you in a few weeks.

Love you lots.

Your big sis forever,

Jill

Xoxo

Ps Give Dad a big hug for me when you see him will you. And tell him and Mom I love them loads.


	2. First Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Hi Jill,

I can't believe it's already the end of summer and I have to go to College next month. At least I can still stay home and help Mom when she needs it. Don't worry we will both be there when you graduate from the academy next month. I still can't believe you actually made it. Then again sports came naturally to you so why wouldn't being a police officer. All that running around and keeping active was easy for you. I wish Dad could see you though. He would be so proud of you. I know Mom is…And me.

Summer has been pretty boring this year without you around though. Remember all the times we spent at Grandma's beach house: which by the way is where I am now. I love those memories of us. The family just spending the days relaxing. You chasing me down the beach and away from the water, afraid I was going to get swept away by some sea creature.

Oh, oh you remember Brad Dillon? Yes, the same Brad Dillon who you used to torment to no end every summer here. He was asking about you a couple of weeks ago. He has definitely gotten more mature, and most **definitely** more filled out. I told him where you were and he said he was going to try and look you up the next time he was in town. Even though you are probably only a 45-minute drive from the beach house. But that is LA traffic

Oh, oh and Justin, his little brother. Well not so little any more. In fact him and I have a date tonight. Yes, I know I always said he was yucky, but hey that was when I was like 12. He's 19 now and I'm nearly 19. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. We are going over to Flannagan's with just about everyone later tonight, then a beach party to wind up the summer. I really hate this time of year you know. I always have. I could spend all day at the beach if I could.

I wish you could have gotten one day or night off to come out here. We are so close right now and I can't even see you. Well, you know the beach party spot, if you can get way. Bring Sabrina and Kelly I'm sure they will both love it out here.

You know though I look back on those days and wonder what and when it all went wrong. Seems every year less and less of us come up to the beach any more. Last year no Dad, this year you. I guess I'll be next once I get my Degree in teaching and I go to who knows where in the State.

Speaking of Dad the clinic says he is getting better. I guess a month away from the booze has helped him a lot. I've seen him a couple of times and it was just like the old days. We would sit out on the lawns and talk about everything. He says hi by the way. And no he hasn't mentioned about you being a police officer. I guess I didn't really expect him too, even though I know he is proud of your choice, we both know he didn't want you to choose that path as it's to dangerous for a lady, more specifically his daughter. I don't know though Jill, as great as he has been doing I'm still afraid. Afraid it's too late and we're going to lose him.

On a happier note, you remember my friend Stacy? She got excepted to Yale. Yay! She was at first really excited to be going but now isn't so sure. She won't know anyone out there and being an only child doesn't want to leave her parents or her friends. Took Laura and I all day to finally convince her to go. She's smart and I know she will do great out there. I'm happy to be going to SFU, so I wouldn't have to leave. I don't think I could move half way across the country for school.

Speaking of School, thank you again for sending me the money. Mom can't afford it with everything going on with Dad. I'll make you proud Jill, I promise.

So tell me how are things going at the academy? I haven't heard from you since I graduated from school. I mean you must have ten minutes to a night to write something down to send to your little sister don't you. 

How are Sabrina and Kelly? Do you guys know if you will stationed at the same police station once you graduate? Will you get a, what is it, a beat right way with another training officer? Or will you have a car to drive around in all day? I think the beat would be more interesting then just driving around in a car all day.

Ok well I'm going to end this now before I start going on again how much I missed you this summer. Take care of yourself. One Munroe in a hospital is enough in my mind.

Love you lots big sis...

Your lil sis forever,

Kris

CA~~~CA~~~CA~~~CA~~~CA

"Jill you comign to eat or what?" Kelly looked back at her friend who seemed to be lost in the letter in her hand.

Jill took in the last few words her sister wrote before folding the papaers and stuffing them under her pillow, "I'm right behind you Kel."

She took one last look towards her bed and the letter hidden beneath the pillow. "I'll be there Kris. We all will." she said to herself as she started to polt how her and her two dear friends would make the 45 minute drive to the beach, to get in on that one last summer party.


	3. After Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Hi Kris,

Well, after graduation last month things around here haven't changed that much. Even Sabrina said it feels like we are still in basic training. Only this time we get paid more. Though as Kelly brought up, not a lot more.

Honestly I think if I see one more stack of files that need to be typed or filed I'll scream. Kelly and Bre so far have the best jobs; that is till it rains. When I say best job at least they are

outside with the potential of something going on. Kelly is at a school crossing, and Bre is working the parking ticket beat. Though the only thing they will get is Kelly will probably have to stop some bully taking some little kids lunch money, and Bre will have to fend of some poor little granny who forgot to feed the meter. I'm stuck inside this very small office with files coming at me all day. This is NOT what I had planned when I decided to be a police office, but I guess someone has to start somewhere.

Its frustrating though when I see the guys we graduated with out there patrolling the streets in a car with a veteran, learning the ropes and making the collars. Steve the other day got himself a nice drug bust with his partner. Makes me a bit mad when I kicked his ass in ever exam and every drill we ever had and he is out there nearly getting his partner killed. That's another story sis don't ask.

But that side what's going on with you. How is college life? I've enclosed another cheque for you, for food and books etc. Not for party's kiddo. And who is this guy Tommy that you said you met the other night at a party none the less. Do I have to get someone here to run a background check? I'm just kidding, but please be careful sis.

I talked to Mum the other day she said Dad was home from the clinic but she is still worried. She also said that you don't spend much time at home anymore. She brushed it off as you and College life but I know you better then that especially when it comes to Dad. Kris you can't keep avoiding him or the situation. He knows you as well as I do and will know you are pushing him away in your own way. Which really, is that the best for you or him? Look I know it's hard and with this latest development of his Cancer, I think you should keep things as normal as possible. Look I'm not going to go all big sister on you I just know the relationship you and Dad have had over the years, and I want what is best for both of you. I love you both and don't want to see any regrets later on.

Hey, so I spent last weekend over at Grandma's house. Man I miss that place. I can't believe I have been in LA for nearly as year now and I haven't been out to see her. And yes she reminded me of that. Bri and Kelly came with me and we had a nice relaxing weekend together. She said she missed seeing you and that the last time you were down was just before College. She is so proud of you going into teaching. Could be because that was what she did.

Bri tried surfing, but Kelly wouldn't dare. She said Bri was braver then she was. In the end though Bri gave it up and said I was crazy. That was till I told her you were the one that taught me. So the next time you see her, she may make a comment on how crazy or nuts you are to be riding around on a piece of fibreglass, on a wave that has mind of its own. She had taken in a good portion of the Pacific Ocean at this point so keep that in mind.

Sorry to cut his a but short but I have to work early in the morning and its already near 1AM. Listen to your big sister though, just this once; go see Dad. I know he would love to see you. And I don't want to ruin your day but... we just don't know.

Call Grandma let her know how school is going and go for a visit. I'll even meet you there. Can be just like when we were kids: Without the parents. You know Grandma will let us get away with what ever we want.

I'll see you soon; if not Christmas.

Love you lots.

Your big sis forever,

Jill

Xoxo


	4. Leave me to Deal with This on My Own

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Hi Jill,

I hate to start a letter to you like this but I have to set you and everyone else straight, as it wasn't just you I have heard from with everything about Dad. Aunt Lydia also racked me over the coals in a letter.

So first off, I wasn't avoiding Dad. I was busy with college stuff more specifically exams. When Dad got out of the clinic I was right in the middle of mid terms. I didn't want to deal with _that _right then on top of my exams.

Even with that though, I wasn't ready to deal with it. I know, and everyone in the family knows, what Dad means to me and I will never ever forget that, but _you_ come up here and see him sitting in his recliner a skeleton of who he was to me; to US. He is gone Jill and I don't know how to deal with it. I admit that.

So if I am avoiding him and home it's because I want to remember him as I have; The energetic loving father who use to chase me around the beach and tickle me till I cried mercy. Who pushed me on the swings when no one else would when I said higher higher. That is the father I want to remember. I know I will have to go by eventually, but I have to on my terms not everyone else's.

Brighter side, Tommy is great. He is a guy in one of my classes and we played volleyball together with a lot of the class one full day at the beach. The beaches here just aren't the same as at Grandmas beach house. The sand there seems softer. But I already knew that growing up in the Bay Area. What can you do? Stand in and volley up the ball hehe

Sorry to hear that police work isn't all you thought it would be. Though it seems like you are all, Bri, Kelly and you are the victim of girls in a boys club. Some of the students here are starting to say that. How woman can't seem to get the same jobs as men, yet hold the same degrees. Doctors are one and obviously so are the Police dept. Don't worry Jill I know you will get what is due to you and you will be busting criminals in no time.

I tell all my friends here that my big sister is a police officer. The guy's just laugh, but some people look at me, mostly my girlfriends, with a good for her look. You'll work it out, you always do.

So look, it's my turn to cut this short as I have an early class. Good luck getting on the streets and doing what you want. But favour, don't bring up me and dad again. I have to do this on my terms not everyone else's. And I would appreciate if you just dropped it and left me alone on this.

I called Grandma the other day and I will be down for Thanksgiving. We all will. Hope to see you there. Maybe Bri and Kelly could join us all. You know Grandma, the more the merrier.

See you soon sis.

Love you lots.

Your little sister forever,

Kris

Xoxo


	5. Thanksgiving Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Ok this one is a little different in that it is an actually scene between the two sisters.

* * *

The gravel crunched under the weight of the tires as the car pulled into the parking space. Getting out of the car Jill Munroe made her way through the back door into her Grandmothers house.

"Mum?" she walked in the living room seeing her Mother sitting beside her Grandmother.

"Hi honey." She stood up and embraced her oldest daughter in a hug.

"How you holding up?" Jill looked at her mother

"One day at a time. That's all we can do."

"Yeah." Jill looked around the room as she made her way towards her Grandmother. "Hey Grandma. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok sweetie. It's hard though, when you out live your children."

"I know. It's not right." Jill stood in the living room looking for one more person.

"She's outside on the balcony." Jill's mother said. "You know how she likes the waves when she is thinking or a bit sad."

"Yeah." Jill gave them each a quick squeeze to the hand before stepping towards the balcony.

~~CA~~CA

Kris Munroe sat on the deck looking out to the crashing waves. She soon felt herself moving involuntarily towards that same crashing surf.

Ever since she was a child she could recall the surf crashing against the sandy beach near her Grandmothers house. Now was no different. It brought a sense of calm to her; which she craved right then.

She sat on the sand with her knees bent up looking out the water, letting the sand slide through her fingers and she ran them absently through the white sand, looking for an answer she would never get.

Jill stood on the balcony of the old beach house and watched as the sun creeped closer to the water's edge. Kicking off her shoes she walked down the stairs and along the sandy beach to her sister sitting on the sand. Not saying a word, she wrapped her arms around her and drew her close.

Kris felt the arms wrap around her waist. "I miss this. Us, here at Grandma's." Kris leaned back into the embrace that was offered. Yet it seemed a lifetime ago since she felt it there.

"It has been a while since we were here together hasn't it?" Jill said as she too looked out to the surf.

Kris just nodded her head as she watched the waves against the shore.

"I missed you." Jill said quietly as she held onto her sister.

"Me too." Kris didn't move for a few minutes before she turned around and hugged her sister. Pulling back she looked at Jill. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jill looked confused.

"My last letter. I didn't mean to come across so harsh. Unfortunately you were the last one to say anything and I kinda took everything out on you."

Jill looked at her younger sister and could see the starting signs of tears forming, "Hey, don't be sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you. I shouldn't have. I know what Dad meant to you. Then and now." Jill pulled her sister close in a hug and just held her as the stream of tears started down her younger sister's face.

"Oh Jill, I miss him so much." Kris got out as more tears fell.

Jill didn't even hold back her tears as Kris cried in her arms. "I know honey so do I. At least you were with him."

"He was so proud of you. He told me to tell you that. He loved you and was very proud of you, and that he knows one day you will make a difference in the crime fighting, in California anyway."

Jill didn't say anything. Her father had made it clear to her he hadn't wanted her to go to the academy. Yet she always knew he was proud of what she was doing. Now after everything, he was gone and would never see what she was about to embark on. He of course wanted her to pursue her athletics. She had been great at Tennis, learning and taking after her mother. Sports came to her naturally which was why she ended up with a Sports Scholarship for University. One she eventually turned down to attend the Police academy.

Kris leaned against her sister as they watched the sun take its last breath of the day, before sinking into the Pacific Ocean. The colours of the sunset awash over the California sky as the two sisters sat and watched it all play out on a canvas of life.

"Dad always like Thanksgiving." Jill finally broke the silence as they sat under the sky of red, orange, blue and purple.

"I think that was because he knew Christmas was around the corner." Kris said quietly not moving from her place against her sister.

"Yeah." Jill agreed as they again sat in silence.

Jill felt her sister shiver and realized herself she was getting cold sitting in the sand, "Lets go up."

"Not yet. Dad loved it here." Kris added in more to herself then to the two of them.

"I know, but you're cold, and so am I." Jill replied as she started to get up from the sand

Kris couldn't deny that. She had been cold for sometime but hadn't wanted to leave the beach just yet, but she knew eventually that she would have to. Pulling herself to her feet she felt Jill's arm around her shoulders. Looking at her older sister she gave her a soft smile knowing that they both felt sad in their own way at that moment.

"No Bri and Kelly?" Kris asked as they made their way back to the house.

"No, they went to Bri's Dad. They both figured we could all use just the family this time."

Kris didn't say anything knowing that her sister's friends were right in their decision not to come to the beach house that Thanksgiving.

As a new silence almost engulfed them Jill looked over at her sister, "When do you have to be back?"

"I'm heading back Monday. I have a class later that afternoon."

"Can't stay a bit longer?" Jill hoped to spend some more time with just the two of them, "I know Kelly and Bri would love to see you again."

"No, I can't miss any more classes. After Dad and the service, I've missed too much already. I'm playing catch up right now. But the Prof's have been great in giving me the time."

"Next time then?"

"Yeah. And I'll see you at Christmas right? I mean you are coming home?"

"I'll see, but being the rookie I'll probably have to work. I was lucky they gave me time off for Dad's service."

"I understand. Mum will miss you. Be hard this year." Kris fought to keep her tears back in check once again.

Jill knew it wasn't just their Mother that would miss her at Christmas, but so would Kris. This would be the first Christmas without their Father and she was going to make the effort to be there for her Mother and her little sister. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe Bri or Kelly can cover for me."

"That would be nice." Kris answered as they approached the stairs to the beach house.

Walking up the stairs, both sisters gathered their thoughts and tears before they stepped inside to the two ladies who meant everything to the two sisters. One who had lost her husband, and the other her son.


	6. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

Hi Little Sister,

I talked to Mum the other day and she sorta let slip that you were kinda mad at me, and why. So I have to tell you that I wanted to be home, but I couldn't. As I explained at Thanksgiving, it may be hard for me to get away for Christmas. And I know it was hard on you and Mum, but it was on me too. At least you had each other to lean on. I wanted to be there a lot more then I wanted to sit babysitting and empty police station.

Kelly and Sabrina also pulled the Christmas/New Years duty, so it wasn't like I could get them cover for me.

So anyway, Mum was concerned, cause she knows you are mad at me, and we are rarely mad at each other. Look Kris, I really am sorry. I've tried to call you a couple of times but Linda (Season 3, Ep 5, Winning is for Losers) always tells me you are out. I'm a cop Kris, and most of all I'm your big sister, and I know you are not out. Please talk to me.

Look I know you have spring break coming up and I was hoping that you could meet me at Grandma's Beach house. She misses it when just you and I would go there for weekends. Remember that last year we were down here and we got into the water fight with all the kids on the beach? Grandma had to finally whistle a truce and gave us all lunch. I loved that week.

Look there is another reason I need you to come down. I've been on the force nearly a year now and all three of us: Bri, Kel and myself, are getting frustrated, as you know, or not if you haven't been reading my letters. I haven't said anything to Mum yet she'll just worry. Look I don't want to get into it in a letter but please just come down, even just for the weekend so we can talk.

Oh I have to tell you one thing that I can't keep in. You are going to flip. I met this guy a couple of weeks ago, when a bunch of us went out. Turns out he is a mechanic for a race car team. So he took me out to the track the other day and managed to talk his driver into letting me take the car around for a spin. Ok sure it was his practise car but WOW! What a rush. It was amazing Kris. I'm telling you if I wasn't a cop that would be something to look at. Can you imagine Dad now if I went to him and said 'Yeah Dad I wanna be a race car driver.' He would bust. Though not sure with pride or fear cause that car can MOVE!

Ok enough about that. How is everything really? Forget the past, I just want to know what's going on with you. How's school? Tommy? You still seeing him? He should be glad you aren't a cop. Sabrina is going through a bit of a hard time right now with Bill. Sure he's a Detective and all but for whatever reason he's even more protective of her and it's pushing them apart. Kel and I have been supportive with her and letting her know it will work out, but I gotta tell you Kris, I'm not so sure. He wants her safe behind a desk and she wants to be in with the action, making collars.

Ok I have to get this in the mail or you won't get it in time to make plans for Spring Break.

Please think about what I've saidm and I'll see you at Grandma's.

Love you lots.

Your big sis forever,

Jill

Xoxo

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kris set the letter on the table as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"That's the 4th time you've read that letter." Linda said in passing to her friend and roommate.

Kris looked up at her, "Actually its the 7th."

Linda turned to her friend and raised her eyebrows, "Kris it isn't her fault. She wanted to be home for Christmas. You can't blame her for that."

"I know." Kris sat at the table with her cup of tea. She starred into the mug for a few seconds before looking up at Linda, "So what are you doing for spring break?"

Linda looked at Kris as she held the phone in her hand, "I was going down to Santa Monica. What are you doing?" she said with a smile

Kris took the phone in her hand and gave Linda an almost thankful look as she then dialled the number she knew off by heart.

After a couple of seconds Linda gave her friend a smile as she left the room. The last thing she heard was, "Hey Kelly, is Jill there?"

Linda smiled to herself as she left Kris to a conversation she knew had to happen.


	7. Grandma's House, Our House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Ok so I am a little stuck on Revenge on an Angel so I thought I'd do another letter. But once again it's not a letter but a brief encounter between the two sisters.

Enjoy

Kris leaned against her car and starred at the house before her. She always loved this place. Not just the times in the summer they would come down from San Francisco it was just a feeling she had. Maybe it was Grandma's touch that she loved. It was small but to Kris it was perfect. Until now.

She had spoken to Jill a month or so back and decided to come down to LA for her spring break. Jill would still be working a few times but that didn't matter. They would get to spend time together. At least that was the original plan. But like anything in life all well laid out plans don't always happen.

She pulled her bag out from her car and paused for a moment as she looked at the unfamiliar car in the driveway. Not thinking to much about it she kept walking up the familiar steps.

She went to knock then wasn't sure if she should or if she should just walk in.. She knocked on the door and opened it all at the same time. That felt right.

"Jill?"

Not getting an answer Kris continued through the house to what used to be her room when she came to visit.. seeing her sisters bag at the foot of the other bed she gave a weak smile and tossed her own bag on the bed.

Walking through the rest of the house looking for her sister she finally stepped out to the balcony to see if her sister was on the beach.

"Hey Kiddo." Jill said from her seat on the lounge chair on the balcony.

Kris turned to see her sister and almost immediately the tears started down her face.

Jill got up quickly and took her sister in her arms just holding her.

After a few minutes Kris pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jill asked though she had an idea.

"Being mad at you. And…." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Jill pulled her in once more feeling her own tears starting to fall. "Hey it's ok. We've got wonderful memories."

"I know, I just miss her so much. I didn't get down here as often as I would have liked." Kris chastised herself.

"Hey. I live right here in LA and I didn't get over here as much either. But we have to hang on to the memories and that she loved us."

"I know." Kris wiped away the tears once again.

Jill moved and pulled her sister with her and sat on the lounge chair she had just got up from, "How's Mum?"

"Upset naturally. I think she was closer to Grandma then she was with her own Mother."

"Yeah. Well no one said Granny was the easiest to get along with. But she loved Mum."

"I know. But Grandam was special." Kris recalled happy times at the beach with her grandmother. "You missed the reading of the will."

"I couldn't get away. I tired but I couldn't get the day off."

"I know and Mum understands." Kris paused a minute as she looked out towards the crashing waves. "She gave us the house." She spoke almost like it was no big deal.

Jill had also looked out to the ocean but turned to her sister when she spoke her words. "What?"

"Grandma. She left you and me the beach house. Its ours."

Jill looked out once again to the crashing waves. Just like her Grandmother to do something like that. But she didn't know what to say.

Kris looked at her sister, "I guess you can move out of the academy and in here now."

"Yeah. I guess." Jill said though in a distant voice. Now was a good as time as any to tell her sister what was going on.

The two sisters sat quiet for bit longer taking in the sounds of the crashing waves. It was March on the California coast and the waves were probably at their best.

"Kris what would you say if I told you I was quitting the force?" Jill broke the silence.

Kris didn't say anything at first but looked at her sister. "Why?"

"It's just not what I had hopped for."

"Jill I know the three of you have been disappointed in the way things turned out, but to quit."

Jill held her gaze to the water and the waves. She would do anything right then to take her board and hit the big waves that were crashing in. Anything to avoid her younger sisters stare. "Kel, Bri and I have all been offered another job."

"Another job? Where?" Kris asked as she sat up and looked at her sister.

Jill pushed herself up on the chair and looked at Kris, "We were all approached by a mane named John Bosley. Apparently he is the office manager for a man name Charles Townsend who owns a Private investigator service. He knows how we all did at the academy and feels our talents are been wasted with the LAPD."

"So you re going to throw everything you worked so hard for away?"

"No, we are going to take what we learned and teach the male chauvinists at the police department that a woman can do the job just as good or better then them."

Kris got up and made her way to the rail of the balcony. Her sister was living her dream. In her own way.

Jill didn't move from her spot, "Look Kris, I just wanted to tell you. To get your opinion before I made any real decisions." She waited as she then got up and stood beside her sister. "Believe it or not I value your opinion kiddo. But this is a great opportunity for me. For all of us."

Kris starred out to the water before she said anything. "You've already made up your mind. Why ask me know?"

Jill was taking back before her sister kept going.

"The car. Perk of the job?" Kris said

Jill took in a deep breath. "Yes. But even with that, both Charlie and Bosley have given us all a first case you decide option. If after our first case it's not for us we can back out."

Kris looked at Jill, "And?"

"First case is tomorrow. We'll see."

Kris turned slightly and took in her sister's features. She knew Jill was excited about this opportunity and it wasn't for her to spoil it. "As long as you are happy in what you're doing Jill, I'll support you."

Jill looked at her sister before she drew her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two stood there a little longer before sitting back into the one lounge chair with Kris leaning against Jill and Jill with her arm protectively around her younger sister. "So you and Tommy broke up hey?" Jill started

"Yeah, he was offered a job back east." Kris started. "I want to stay in California and I still have a year of school left."

They sat a bit longer before Jill breached the one subject they were both avoiding. "So I was thinking of going to the cemetery tomorrow."

Kris shifted slightly so she could look up at Jill. "I'd like that. Grandma would like that."

"I seem to recall that Lilly of Valley was her favourite flower."

"Yeah. But I think this time of year we should just get a mixed bouquet."

"Yeah." Jill agreed.

They had worked past the death of their grandmother and Jill's new job. But even between sisters there are secrets kept and not told till later.

Kris stayed in her sisters arms taking in the love that was always there but she knew at some point she would also have to tell her sister her own news, but not today. Today was for them, and to recall the love they shared with their grandmother.


	8. First Cases

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Kris,

Hey little sis. How's everything up in San Francisco and at College. My baby sister a teacher, I'm so proud of you. I haven't heard from you in a while, is everything ok?. Then again I've been busy with my new job. I still can't believe that I left the LAPD along with Kelly and Bri, to work for a hidden boss, but it's great so far.

When Bosley first approached us that day a couple of months or so back it all seemed so unreal. I mean here's this rich guy that wants three women to work for him as detectives. The only thing is we never actually get to meet the guy. That part was a bit strange but the excitement around getting to actually do what we were trained for at the academy was a wonderful opportunity. The three of us talked about it that night over dinner and all agreed that was what we wanted to do. I know though it was the main cause of Bri's marriage break up. Bill is great and still is but he didn't like the idea of her facing the danger every day. And don't think I know you also worry about me. Now there's a switch hey, you worrying about me, instead of the other way around. Don't worry kiddo I'll be ok. I have great friends in Kelly and Bri. We'll all be ok

I think the best part of this new job is playing all these different characters and going undercover. And of course all the guys take for granted that we are all women. The job is also a lot more of what I had hoped being a policewoman was all about. Finding the bad guy and making sure he pays for what he did.

The last couple of cases were definitely more excitement then I ever saw pushing papers with the LAPD.

You should have seen the look on Bri's face last month when she had to actually race in a stock car race. Charlie had promised her she wouldn't have to, but to solve the case and catch Bloody Mary she didn't have a choice. She was great.

I actually tried to call you a couple weeks ago. We were in Mexico and I was undercover as a swim instructor for this drug lord. The girl I was coaching reminded me a bit of you. Don't be mad, but she that same sense of naivete that you sometime do. And a lot of your 'I'm curious' that you had when we were kids. Nearly got her in trouble as well, as she nearly got caught by her own father, who was dealing drugs up to the US.

Our last case was a bit scary though. Kelly was undercover as a model and she was the dead ringer for the previous model that was killed. And I mean dead ringer they could have been twins. We solved the case luckily before Kelly was the next victim.

I hate to cut this short but I'll be late to the office if I don't stop now so I can mail this on the way in. You know what I keep saying about Bosley; 'Time is money'. I don't feel like hearing it today.

Take care of yourself lil sis and let me know when your graduation is I wouldn't miss it for anything.

Luv Jill

Kris read the letter for the third time. How could she tell Jill she wasn't going to be a teacher? How did she tell her big sister she was following in her footsteps and was in her last stages at the SFPD academy?


	9. Almost Losing a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg..

Hey Kris.

I tried calling you last night. I just really needed to hear a friendly voice. The last few days have been a bit crazy. I got your message when I got in last night. You sounded worried about something. Another reason I wanted to call.

Anyway I thought I'd give you an update on what's going on down here. God I don't even know where to start. Working a case the first time I have ever been so scared in my life.

Kelly was shot about a month ago. It was an accident from a little boy she had befriended. God Kris we came so close to losing her I can't even imagine. It was all I could do to keep Bri calm. I tried calling you that night but you were out on the town I guess. Then we spent all our energy in finding the little boy and we ended up getting more then we bargained for.

Then there was when I was hurt with that exploding tennis ball. I know you were worried about this job and I explained I was ok on the phone after it happened. It just seems that lately someone wants to send the angels to heaven.

It was not long after that case when Charlie had us looking into the disappearance of a girl on the army base. Thank god then for Kelly. She saved my life. That girl can shot I can tell you that.

I know, one more thing for you to worry about.

We learned a little about Kelly yesterday though. Seems her life at the orphanage wasn't that best. And someone was using hypnosis and exploited that. I was finally able to get through to her. And in the end we caught the bad guy.

Charlie has promised us a few days off. If it's ok I was going to come up and visit for a few days. It's been awhile. I know you are probably getting ready for exams before you start your last semester before you graduate. It's just that after the last month I just really need to spend some time with you.

I'll give you a call in a couple days once I figure this has reached you and work out details on a visit. If you get this before I call please call me.

Love you lots.

Your big sis forever,

Jill

Xoxo

~~~CA~~~~CA

Kris read the letter in her hand. She couldn't believe that Jill had been going through all this and hadn't told her. How do you go through one of your best friends getting shot?

She placed the letter on the table and reached for the phone in her small apartment. She had just got in from a long night arresting prostitutes and thought maybe a good chat with her sister would do them both good.

She waited a few more minutes and was starting to think she missed her sister.

"Hello?"

"Jill hi."

"Hey Kris. I'm glad you called."

"Yeah me too. Are you ok?"

"Yeah its just the last few months or so everything seems to be going crazy."

Kris listened to her sister as she explained more in detail about some of the cases she mentioned in her letter.

"Look, I think you coming up here is a great idea." Kris finally said. Now was a good a time as ever to come clean with Jill after nearly six months.

"Perfect. I'll come up on Friday we can spend all weekend together."

"Um Friday? How about in the middle of the week?" Kris now treaded softly.

"Funny, don't you have classes?"

Kris didn't want to tell her sister on the phone that she hadn't had classes in the middle of the week for months now. "I have a clear day on Tuesday. If you come Monday we would then have Monday night and all day Tuesday. And most of Wednesday as I don't have anything till later that night." It wasn't complete lie she did have something that night. She was helping vice for one more night on their prostitution ring.

Jill thought a minute. She was sure she could get a few days off next week. "Sure I'll check with Charlie and come up on Monday. I love you."

"I love you too." Kris hung up the phone knowing that by Monday night she would have come clean with Jill and no more secrets. She would tell her that she had gone through the SFPD and was now following in her footsteps.


	10. This is What I Want

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

Kris sat at her kitchen table in San Francisco and looked at the blank page before her. It had been a few months since Jill had visited and it had been great. The only thing that was not so great was that she never got the nerve to tell Jill what she was doing. Deep inside she knew she wouldn't tell Jill about going to the academy and now working with SFPD. Her last shift at work she had purposely left all her uniform stuff in her locker so Jill wouldn't see it. Now here it was several month later and she still hadn't told her sister she was a police officer.

She had talked to her sister on several occasions and heard how Kelly and Jill had nearly died in a car crash that Kelly nearly caused due to being hypnotized. She actually laughed when Jill called her and told her about the roller derby. Trust Jill to take any sport to heart and to do so during a case.

She finally put the paper and pen away and got off her chair. Making her way to her room she gathered a few items and tossed them in a bag. Grabbing her coat and purse she exited her small apartment. She would be in LA in a less then an hour by plane, and would finally lay it out to her sister on what she was doing. She was off for the next four days so hopefully that would be enough time to convince her sister that she was ok and this is what she wanted.

~~~ ~~~ CA ~~~ ~~~ CA

Kelly had just dropped Jill off at home from the office after closing another case. All Jill wanted was a nice hot bath. Her back was still sore from where she was slammed against the counter at the nurse's station. She absently ran her hand over her lower back closing her eyes briefly when she touched the exact spot that was hit.

She had flipped on the hot water in the tub and poured herself a glass of wine before easing herself gently into the hot water. Closing her eyes and sighing as the hot water relaxed her stiff and sore back muscles.

Her head was resting against the back of the tub when she first thought she heard a noise. Lifting her head slightly she strained her ears and almost held her breath waiting and listening. Hearing it again she looked around almost panicked. She was in the tub, and her gun was in her bedside drawer. Should she stay were she was and not make a sound. Let the intruder do whatever he was going to steal or risk getting caught in a towel as she tried for her gun.

She choose option two, as she slowly and quietly eased out of the tub and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around her wet body she slowly approached the bathroom door that was in the small hall in her bedroom. Making her way quietly around the corner she reached towards her side table.

She heard the door handle to her room being turned ever so slowly. Quickly opening the drawer she pulled out her gun and spun around to face her intruder.

"Hold it!"

Kris threw open the door at the same time Jill spun around, each telling the other to hold it. Both breathing a sigh of relief when they realized the intruder was their sister.

"Shit Kris, you gave me a heart attack." Jill spoke as she placed her gun on the table and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I could say the same. Where's your car? I thought you were a burglar or something." Kris answered

"Or something. It's at the office, I was tossed against a counter today and my back was to sore to drive home. Kelly dropped me off. What are you doing here anyway?" And it was in that split moment she realize one thing, "Kris. Why do you have a gun?"

Kris had almost forgotten as she looked down at the metal in her hand. Closing her eyes slightly she then turned around to put her gun back in the purse she had left on the living room floor when she first heard, what she though was a burglar in her sisters' house.

Jill watched and then suddenly got up and went after Kris, "Kris? Answer me."

Kris didn't say anything as she placed her purse on the counter and moved around to get a drink of water from the fridge.

"Kris?" Jill pushed as she watched her sister almost ignore her.

Kris placed her glass down and looked at her older sister. She had no choice but to come clean. It wasn't how she planned it but none the less here she was. "I work for the San Francisco Police Department."

Jill stood there in her towel speechless at what Kris had just said.

"I'm a police officer Jill. I didn't go to college to learn how to be a teacher, I've spent the last several months at the SFPD Academy."

Jill still stood there speechless.

"Jill say something." Kris knew now she was in dangerous territory. Her sister was to quiet to long. "Jill?"

Jill stood there and just starred at her sister. She could feel the anger building inside. This wasn't what she wanted for Kris. She wanted her safe and now she had put herself in direct danger and had kept it from her. Is that why she was so angry? Because Kris had kept it from her. As far back as she could remember they never kept secrets from each other. They weren't just sisters they were best friends.

"Quit."

Kris looked at her sister shocked, "What? No."

"I did not save my money and send it to you to put you through the Academy so you can risk your life every day."

"But you can." Kris shot back. "And don't you dare stand there and tell me it's different."

"It is." Jill said without hesitation, "I wanted to be a police officer for as long as I can remember, you know that."

"And I can't because why?"

"Because it's dangerous Kris! And no I don't want to see you get hurt is that so wrong of me?" Jill's voice raised a little more

"But it's ok for you to do it!? I get your letters all the time Jill and every time I do I'm almost afraid of opening them, to read what you have been through. I worry as much as you do knowing every day you are out there risking your life. So we are both worried for the other, so why are you really mad at me? Because I didn't go to school to be a teacher or because I went to the academy?"

"Because you lied to me!" Jill shouted back in anger, "You lied to me. You have gone through the academy, graduated, joined the SFPD and not once did you tell me. Not once did you let me believe any of it. You let me believe your were going to U of C to be a teacher. God Kris I spent nearly a week up there not that long ago and you didn't say ANYTHING!"

Kris stood there fuming sure she hadn't told Jill and this was partly why but she also knew there was more to it. "Yes I kept this from you because I knew you wouldn't agree. So tell me the real reason Jill."

"What are you talking about?"

"The real reason is you still look at me as your baby sister who can't take care of herself. Who needs you to watch over."

"That's not why." Jill said her own anger starting to show through.

"Now who's lying to whom?" Kris shot back. "Just admit it Jill, you still want to be able to protect me, like when we were kids. I don't need protection any more Jill and you have to stop babying me and let me live my life the way I want to not you!" She turned on her heels and went straight for the front door slamming it as she walked out, leaving Jill standing in the middle of her living room fuming.

Kris ran through the sand towards the waters edge. She was so mad she just wanted to run and get away from everything. She stopped as her emotions started to catch up with her and she kneeled in the sand just against the water as it lapped up against her knees. She couldn't recall a time when her and Jill had both been so mad at each other. Sure she hadn't told her sister what she was doing but she knew her sister and how she would react. She leaned forward and placed her face in her hands as she could feel the tears starting down her face.

Jill had stood starring at the back of the door that Kris had just stormed out. Was that the real reason she was so mad at Kris. Because she was babying her and wanted to protect her? OR was it that she didn't tell her what she was doing. But the more she thought about it she realized she couldn't be anger with Kris for not telling her. She took a step forward and started for the door and stepping out to the balcony. Seeing her sister down by the water she took in a deep breath and made her way towards the water.

Jill stood in behind her sister a moment before bending down and knelt beside her. She could hear the small quiet sniffs Kris was making as she then reached over and drew her sister into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Kris leaned in against her sister. She hated it when they fought but they had never gone to this point. It was always over something minor that last a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"No." Jill pulled back slightly and tilted Kris chin so she could look at her sister, "You were right. I was babying you. I don't want to see anything happen to you. But I know you can take care of yourself." Jill looked down at her sister, "I love you and I want you safe. I also over reacted." Jill held on to her sister knowing she herself would have to tell her own secret. "Come on, let's go back up and talk about this."

"No, I miss it here." Kris replied as she leaned against her sister.

Jill kept her arm around Kris' waist.

Kris just leaned her head against Jill's shoulder as she looked out over the ocean. "This is what I want Jill."

"I know and I'm sorry." she looked down at her sister, "Promise me something."

"I'll be careful."

Jill placed a kiss on the top of her sister head, "There is something I need to tell you. And its not that I have been keeping it from you it's just that I hadn't really made a decision until the other today."

Kris leaned back and looked at Jill.

"I'm leaving the agency."

"What?" Kris starred at Jill shocked.

"I have an opportunity that I can't turn down. If I did I think it's something I would regret."

"What is it?"

Jill looked from the sea to her sister, "Racing Formula one."

Kris looked stunned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Jill smiled at her sister, "It's what I want too."

Kris wrapped her arms tight around Jill's neck as the older sibling returned the gesture. Each now realizing the others dream and what they wanted.


	11. First Cases, New Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels. That privilege belongs to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg.

Jill sat in her trailer waiting for her pit crew to let her know the car was ready. She had already gone through a million things in her head and was just trying to relax the best she could. She had one race done, not very good but it was her first. Last night she went over ever turn, curve and hairpin on the track. Various speeds and what the result would be. She knew today she would silence her nay sayers on female race car drivers.

She reached for the envelope that sat on the table and smiled at the sight of her little sisters writing.

Hey Jill.

I saw your first race, actually we all did. Bosley set up a big screen in the office and we watched. Sorry it didn't turn out so great but you'll get better with each race I'm sure. Kelly and Sabrina both nearly had heart attacks when you hit that other car and spun around to stop in the grass. Ok so did I. I think Bosley stopped breathing. .

Not much happening out here same old stuff I'm sure you're familiar with. Ok I can see your face now and hear you now, 'KRIS how is working for Charlie for YOU!' So I'll tell you.

The first few days I was scared I was sooo nervous to even go to the office the first day. I must have driven around the block ten times before pulling in your spot along the curb. Then I sat there for like another 15 minutes. I finally took in a deep breath and started for the office.

I know what you are going to say. 'Kris, Kelly and Bri know you its not you are a stranger to them.' But in some ways I was. I was your kid sister who they met briefly on weekends. The kid sister in pig tails and braces, who was going off to be a teacher. But I was scared. Scared to let them down, to let Charlie down, but most of all you.

So when I got to the door I took in this deep breath and barged right in. Was funny actually, I stood there looking at them"it's me." And Bri and Kelly were like "Who?" They didn't recognize me. But then it clicked and you were right, they welcomed me with open arms. But that didn't ease my nerves. I still had to show them I belonged there. And the first case that day wasn't the one to do it. Charlie was kidnapped and we had to fly to Hawaii to rescue him. I was so nervous when I got to the office I forgot you told me I would never see Charlie.

Ok and I may as well tell, you as I _KNOW _Kelly and Bri will. I had to do a little undercover in Hawaii. Well it was more out of cover. I had to find this guy to get some answers and he was at a nude beach. Yes you read that right a nude beach. I got sunburns in places I didn't even think possible. It hurt to sit for like 3 days.

Have you stopped laughing yet? If not to bad, you can read the rest through your laughter tears.

Turns out the lady that kidnapped Charlie wanted to hire us to get her husband out of jail. Well we did that and then played a very dangerous game of Get Charlie Back.. In the end we got Charlie back and the man back in jail and another man in jail as well.

Kelly almost got a glimpse of Charlie at the end. But he evaded her.

I don't think we were back home a couple of days when we got another big case. One you should have been on and not me. Seems someone was kidnapping skaters from an ice show. Kelly and I went undercover as skaters. Ok yes you're laughing again cause you know I can't skate. But in the end that proved useful as I was one of the clowns so I was able to move around a bit more and get away with it.

Kelly was kidnapped in the mean time but escaped and we were able to save an entourage of Sheiks from the Middle East. My feet are still sore from that case.

So there you have it so far everything is great I'm still nervous about fitting in with Kelly and Bri but its going good so far. I have to get going to drop this in the post, Kelly and I are leaving for Iowa of all places for some stupid beauty contest. We both think the idea is old fashioned and out of date. But someone is threatening and scaring off contestants. Don't worry I'll be careful. Good luck on your next race. I'll be sure to watch it.

I love you

Kris

Jill placed the letter on her lap and sighed. She missed the Agency at times but she was doing what she loved. She knew Kris woulod be nervous to start when she walked in the door, but it was nice to hear that she was doing ok.

She turned at the knock on her door. "You ready Jill?"

"As I'll ever be." She cast her eyes one last time on the words _I love you _before putting the letter on the table, "Love you to Kris. Be safe." She left the trailer with the letter on her table as she started for the pits of race two.


End file.
